The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program in Italy under the direction of the Guglielmo COSTA, Raffaele TESTOLIN, and Guido CIPRIANI, all Italian citizens. The seed parent is the seedling variety referred to as Actinidia chinensis Planchon A0172. The pollen parent is the seedling variety referred to as Actinidia chinensis Planchon ‘A0134.16’.
Fruit of the new variety was first evaluated in year 2003 with favorable results. After the first evaluation, semi-hardwood cuttings were made of ‘AC1536’ and were grafted onto Hayward, Actinidia deliciosa, as rootstocks. Evaluation, asexual propagation, and grafting all first took place at the inventor's commercial nursery in Bologna, Italy. Subsequent evaluations of the variety have shown the characteristics to be true to type.